Wasteland: Revolution
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Hayden and Lizzy have been held captive by the mortals for seven years. Now they have escaped and must resist the mortals to take back their world that was once theirs. But what they don't know is that one special little boy is the key to ending the war between mortals, death gods, and kung fu masters. Rated T LizzythePanda, you're in this story!
1. The New War

** A/N: It's been a while since I did another installment of the 'Wasteland' series. With Hayden, the Death God, and Lizzy (LizzythePanda) the mortal/death god hybrid. This story takes place in New York instead of China. And it's a crossover between 'Kung fu Panda' and 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman'. So, enjoy!**

** Hayden P.O.V.**

I ran through the hallways of a warehouse getting shot at by mortals who are terrible at firing guns. Not only were there humans chasing us, but there were Peacekeepers shooting at us. One day, someone had given Peacekeeper blueprints and prototype plans to the mortals, and ratted out the existence of the secret war between the anthropomorphic warriors who were masters of Kung fu, and the death gods. Now, both fight against the mortals and their Peacekeepers to take back the land that was once ours for good.

I pulled a radio out of my pocket and spoke into it.

"Lizzy, it's Hayden. Bad news, we've been ratted out" I told my love through the radio.

"Tell me about it, I've killed about thirteen enemies in the front of the building, half of them were Peacekeepers" said Lizzy.

"I've got a few on my tail, two mortals and five Peacekeepers. Meet me in the front" I instructed her.

"Alright, but hurry up. More of these guys could show up in a matter of seconds" said Lizzy before ending the communication. I then pulled out a gun and shot at the light bulb above me. The bullet caused the bulb to blow up and sparks landed on the wet floor, causing the mortals and Peacekeepers to short-out and die. It didn't affect me due to my immortality status. As soon as I ran out the door, I reunited with my Ocelot girlfriend, Lizzy. Her fur was blue due to her being in her hybrid form.

"How did they see you?" asked Lizzy.

"They're smart to put sensor lasers in the hallway entrances now" I said. I took another gun out the back of my pocket and handed it to her. She took it and loaded it with bullets.

"I couldn't stop one of them from paging in a chopper with re-enforcements" Lizzy said. A helicopter then hovered above us and Peacekeepers jumped out and tried attacking us, but we shot at them while in the air.

"Run!" I said. We both ran to the docks and jumped into the water. Holding our breaths as long as we could. I hoped they would assume we escaped and just go away, but one Peacekeeper dropped a little disc with a red glowing dot in the center and our eyes widened. That thing was a bomb. I looked to Lizzy, pulled her in for an underwater kiss and that was all I could see before everything went black.

** -Seven years later-**

** -New York City-**

** No One P.O.V.**

Hayden and Lizzy were asleep in two cryogenic sleep chambers in just their underwear. Their eyes were closed and the lab that they were being held captive in was empty. The door opened to reveal a hooded figure with the hood up and walked over to a computer screen.

"Okay, here we go" said the hooded figure. The voice was high pitched and male, it sounded like the owner of the voice was a little kid. The figure's hand yanked on two yellow levers and there were red lights glowing underneath the chambers. Soon, alarms began going off.

"Alert, Alert. Subjects one and two breaking free from cryogenic resting chambers" it repeated. The hooded figure then saw an air vent and took it off the hole. He then crawled through the hole and put the air vent back on. The ice in the chambers began cracking and Hayden and Lizzy's eyes opened wide. After one minute, they thrashed their arms around and broke free from their frozen prison. They now lied on the ground wearing just their underwear.

** Hayden P.O.V.**

Lizzy and I just got up off the floor and looked around us. Alarms went off and voices on the intercom blasted in our ears. Lizzy and I looked at each other and nodded. We began taking two scalpels off a tray and walked out the door.

"Freeze!" shouted a mechanical voice. We were met by Peacekeepers holding taser-staffs.

"I'll kill two, you kill two?" asked Lizzy.

"Deal" I said. We ran super fast towards them and stabbed them all over with our scalpels in our hands. What killed them was a clean cut to the wires that were went through the chins to the collar.

"Nice" I said to Lizzy.

"You too" she said with a smile. I then noticed a long line that went across her stomach.

"What happened there?" I asked. She looked down and saw that I was referring to.

"I don't know. How long have we been out?" asked Lizzy. I looked to a television screen hanging from the wall to see a new report and the date of today, April 9th, 2019. I couldn't believe it, the war started in 2011, Lizzy and I met in 2012, we were in this place for SEVEN YEARS!

"Seven years. Where are we?" I answered and asked Lizzy a question. She looked up at the TV screen and spoke.

"New York City. We're in America" said Lizzy.

"We need to get out of the building and find some clothes and find refuge" said Lizzy.

"Agreed" I said. We both ran through the halls until we saw a motion sensor door and we ran outside to see a lot of lit up building with multicolored lights.

"Okay, if we were clothes, where would we be?" Lizzy asked. I looked to my right to see a large mall that was almost as large as the seven story district mall back in Beijing.

"Mall" I said. I pointed to the mall and Lizzy saw it. We both walked up to the mall and we broke into it since it was closed for the night.

After a half-hour of finding clothes for us, we had our outfits. I was wearing a skin-tight dark purple long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and black leather combat boots, and a belt that was in the style of a seat belt, and a necklace that was a bird's skull on a single black chain.

Lizzy was wearing a skin tight dark-green sweater, black skinny jeans, leather boots that went up to her skins, and a black spike stuttered belt. She also had a bird's skull necklace like mine.

After that, we broke into a gun store and I got two twin silver hand-guns and got enough ammo to last me at least seven weeks, as well as twin kukri knives with black handles. I also got cases for the knives and attached them to the back of my belt and cases for the pistols at my hips.

Lizzy got dual mini Uzi guns and had the cases attached to her hips and had two twin hunting knives tucked away in the cases at the back of her waist.

"You look good" I told Lizzy.

"You too. I like your choice of weapons" said Lizzy.

"You've got some pretty good weapons yourself" I told her.

"Now what?" asked Lizzy.

"Now, we need to find somewhere to stay" I said. We then left the mall and began looking for a place to take refuge where hopefully the mortals won't find us.

**A/N: I know for a fact that this story will be better because it's longer, it has more description, it has a back-story you can follow. Now the mortals (Human and animal) have discovered of the secret war, now mortals hunt the Kung fu masters and death gods. This is a new war. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Hybrid Boy

** A/N: In the last update, we learned that the mortals have gotten involved in the war between Death Gods and Kung fu Masters by stealing Peacekeeper blueprints and using them for mortal purposes. And Hayden and Lizzy have escaped after being held captive for seven long years. They get new clothes and weapons and now they have more problems on their hands. Anyways, enjoy!**

** Hayden P.O.V.**

"We barely know anyone here. How can we be sure we can trust mortals to give us shelter when we're being hunted?" asked Lizzy as she walked behind me on the sidewalks of New York. As soon as we passed what was called the 'Empire State Building' I spoke back to her.

"We can't, but we can trick them into helping us" I said to her.

"True. But there's also something else that bugs me" Lizzy spoke again.

"What?" I asked as I turned over to an alley where no one was and it was just Lizzy and I.

"We couldn't have just busted out like that. Someone freed us. But, who did it?" she explained. I stayed silent for a bit and then spoke.

"I was thinking the same thing. There is one way we could find out, but you're not gonna like it" I said to her as I took out one of my silver handguns and a ammunition clip.

"What?" asked Lizzy. I put the ammo in and loaded the gun, which made the 'Chick-Chick' sound as I was loaded.

"We have to go back to where we broke out from" I said.

"It's suicide, but what the heck?" asked Lizzy as she took out one of her Uzi guns and loaded it up as well. We then left for the large building where we escaped from.

**(Time skip, 27 minutes later)**

We had to climb up to the roof through the fire exit ladders and within a matter of twenty seven minutes, including the walk and the climbing, we were on the roof at last.

"How are we gonna get in? I don't see any emergency exits or anything" Lizzy asked as she looked around.

"That's what you think" I said as I spotted an air vent. I walked over to it and tore the vent off using my strength.

"Ladies first" I said. Lizzy then just jumped down head first into the vent. I went right after her only I went in feet first.

"Now what?" Lizzy asked me. I crawled up in front of her and then spoke.

"We get out of this dirty vent and find a map. Then we find the room where the security camera footage is viewed" I told her. She nodded and crawled after me. As soon as there was some light underneath us, I kicked the vent down and jumped out the hole and into the hallway. I pulled my guns out and turned around for any mortals or Peacekeepers.

"It's safe" I whispered into the vent. Lizzy jumped down and landed on her feet. I then spotted a large white slab of plastic screwed into the wall and walked over to it.

"Well, there's our map" Lizzy said. I then looked down to read the writing and saw that a camera picture with red letters next to it was on this floor.

"We're about five doors away from the surveillance room" I told her. Lizzy then followed me to the door where it was. I then kicked the door down and two Peacekeepers saw us.

"State your business" said one while pulling out two batons.

"Ending your lives" I said pulling out my guns and shot it multiple times in the head, which caused it to blow up and the rest of the body to fall to the floor. The other Peacekeeper tried attacking me, but Lizzy pounced on it and clawed at it's chest. Within a matter of seconds, the Peacekeeper died with a large hole torn in it's chest and sparking wires coming out of it. Then she stomped on it's head and it was offline for good.

"Nice one" I said. She nodded and I took my seat at the computer.

"Shut the door" I ordered. Lizzy closed the door and locked it shut. I began typing on the keyboard and we were now watching the footage twelve minutes before we were freed. It showed a little red-headed boy wearing black circular glasses and pale white skin walked through the hallways, he was wearing black shorts, black converse, a white T-shirt, and a black hooded jacked over it.

"Who is that?" I asked. Lizzy just shrugged. The boy put his hood on over his head as soon as he got into the elevator. When he got to the floor where Lizzy and I were, he typed in some keys on a keyboard and the ice that held up captive began cracking.

"That kid freed us?" asked Lizzy.

"Hard to believe, I know" I replied. The boy then looked all around him when the alarm went off and he escaped through the air vents but then he went back to the lobby where many more Peacekeepers were. The boy then did something we didn't expect. His skin turned blue, his hair and his eyes went black and his nails turned into black claws.

"He's a hybrid" I whispered. This boy was indeed a death god/mortal hybrid like Lizzy. He tore apart all the Peacekeepers at once, he even shot at one in the back and head several times with it's own gun. It then saw the camera and jumped onto the wall and clung to it. The boy screamed at the camera and then slashed at it with it's claws. The footage then went to static.

"That kid looks a little bit like me" said Lizzy.

"He looks like me too. How is that?" I asked to her. My eyes wandered around the desk to see a CD. I picked it up and read the letters on it aloud.

"Subject Two gives birth" I said. I showed it to Lizzy and then she handed it back to me.

"Play it" she requested. I nodded and saw that there was a hard drive on the floor and I inserted the disc. Footage began playing of an unconscious Lizzy on a lab table with her stomach expanded a lot. One scientist took a scalpel and placed an elongated cut on her stomach.

"Oh my God, it's a C-section" I said in disgust with one hand covering my mouth to stop myself from throwing up. Lizzy was doing the same and she was more disgusted than I was. The scientist reached into the cut and pulled out a human baby boy. It's red hair was wet and messy a bit, and his brown eyes matched the eyes of the kid who set us free and killed those Peacekeepers.

"When was this filmed?" Lizzy asked. I looked down to the lower left corner and saw the date. April ninth, 2012. three months after Lizzy and I were captured.

"Lizzy, I think that boy is our son" I said to her.

**A/N: Oh yeah, Hayden and Lizzy have a son who is now seven years old (Judging by how long it's been since Hayden and Lizzy were captives) and he is the one who freed his own parents. And he's a death god/human hybrid like his mother, shocking, right? He picked up the human traits from Hayden, and the hybrid traits from Lizzy. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Sherman

** A/N: It was revealed that Hayden and Lizzy had a son while they were held captive. So now they have another problem besides the mortals and their Peacekeepers, finding their death god/mortal hybrid son. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

** (Hayden P.O.V.)**

Lizzy and I left the surveillance room and took the elevator down.

"So now what?" Lizzy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We find our son and teach him how to control his powers before the mortals find him and use him as a weapon" I explained to her. As soon as we got out of the elevator, we saw that there was a squad of twelve Peacekeepers and two of them were tying up the boy that freed us.

"Let him go!" I demanded as I pulled out both my guns and Lizzy shifted into her hybrid form. The Peacekeepers saw us as soon as I spoke.

"Subject 1 and Subject 2 spotted. Recapture them and return them to science labs" one said in it's robotic monotone voice. All Peacekeepers except the ones tying up our son took fighting stances.

"They never learn, do they?" I ask Lizzy. Lizzy smirks and lets out a small laugh.

"Apparently not" she said.

**(Start Playing 'Not Listening' by Papa Roach as you read this epic fight sequence, you won't regret it!)**

I shot one in the mouth and a large hole appeared in it's head and caused it to fall to the floor.

"Destroy them!" shouted the second Peacekeeper. Every one of them began running towards us. I ran over towards two of them, did a front flip, and pointed my guns at the top of their heads. As soon as I was right where I wanted to be, I pulled the triggers and the heads blew up. The force from the bullets launched me higher into the air and then landed on my feet.

I turned around to see Lizzy in her hybrid form using her hunting knives to stab multiple Peacekeepers in the heads, necks, and she even swung her knives around to make their tops fall off their midsections of their robotic bodies. She occasionally tore up the insides of their chests with her claws. The boy was wide eyed to see another hybrid like him. I then ran over to those Peacekeepers that were standing over him and broke their necks and severed their heads from the bodies.

"You okay?" I asked him. The boy just nodded. I took out one of my Kukri knives and with a simple slash, I cut him free of the ropes. I then ran over to the front desk and put him underneath the desk.

"Stay down" I instructed him. He nodded again and I left to take care of the rest of the Peacekeepers. I jumped onto the desk and shouted.

"Hey!" that got their attention and their robotic eyes were on me. I put my guns away and took my Kukri knives out.

"Know how to play 'Boomerang?' because that's how you're all gonna die!" I told them. I threw the knives in separate directions and went through all their bodies. After the knives went through all their bodies, they went back into my hands.

"Bye-bye" I said. The bodies of the robots fell to a million pieces. Lizzy then saw one Peacekeeper still standing and saw that it had a name-tag on it. It said 'Stevie' on it and Lizzy got ready to throw a knife at the glowing red circle in it's chest.

"Sorry about this, Stevie" she growled before throwing the knife and making 'Stevie' blow up. She then picked up her knife off the floor and walked over towards me.

**(You can stop playing the song now, hope you liked the fight scene)**

"Wow, I have never seen anything like that" said Lizzy as she shifted back to her normal Ocelot form and put her knives back in their cases.

"I know, it's nice to get some action after being frozen in ice for seven years. My muscles feel GREAT!" I said stretching after putting my Kukri knives in their cases.

"I agree, killing Peacekeepers is a great form of exercise" she said. Sobbing then stopped our speaking. I then remembered that our son was underneath the desk. We both walked over to the desk and got down to eye-level with him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I-I'm fine" he said.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Lizzy asked him.

"Sherman. But they called me 'Subject 3' and you were subjects 1 and 2" Sherman told us.

"Why did you set us free?" I asked him.

"They wanted me to kill you. I refused" said Sherman. I held my arms out offering to hug him, he ran over and accepted.

"Why did they want you to kill us? We're your parents" said Lizzy. Sherman looked up to Lizzy confused.

"Parents?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're your mom and dad. But call me Hayden, and call her Lizzy" I said to him, petting his hair in comfort so he'd stop crying. It was working.

"So, you're my real mom and dad?" he asked again.

"Yeah, we are" I said hugging him tighter. Sherman returned the hug.

"Such a heartwarming reunion, too bad it's getting cut short" a loud voice boomed. We all looked to the front entrance to see a large woman wearing a light pink dress with a dark pink cardigan, short black hair, and two Peacekeepers were at her side. We all got up, Sherman got behind me and I took one of my handguns out and loaded it, pointing at her head. Lizzy did the same with one of her mini Uzi guns.

"Please, let's not resort to violence here. Especially in front of a child" she said. I hated this woman already.

"No need to say that, we killed every single one of your Peacekeepers in front of him, not to mention he did a gnarly job killing some of your other robots" I told her placing my finger on the trigger of my gun as a warning.

"She took Mr. Peabody!" Sherman shouted pointing at her.

"Mr. who?" Lizzy asked Sherman.

"Mr. Peabody, my adoptive father. I've lived with him all my life. When I began noticing my powers, she took me away from him and locked him up somewhere" Sherman told her. Now I got angry. I then placed my other hand on the gun's handle.

"Where is he? Tell me, unless you wanna die" I warned her with a growl.

"You don't wanna kill me just yet. I haven't even told you who I am. I am Ms. Grunion, I run things here at King Corp" she introduced herself.

"Now that that's out of the way, tell me where the kid's adopted dad is and I'll let you leave this place with your heart still in your chest" I threatened her again. I really wasn't in a good mood with this woman around.

"How about giving me the boy and we'll discuss it further?" Grunion bargained. I then noticed there was a large tank attached to the wall. In red letters it said 'Fire Extinguisher' and it had pipes that went to the top, middle, and bottom part of the floor.

"Nice try, Grunion breath. The first thing you gotta learn about my girlfriend and I, is that we don't bargain with mortals" I said pointing my gun at the tank and firing a bullet at it. The tank exploded and foam and white smoke filled the room.

"I can't see! I can't see!" shouted Grunion. I let Sherman get up on my back and Lizzy followed me as I jumped over Grunion and the other two Peacekeepers and we ran out the building. We climbed the top of a Burger King and hid behind the light-up letters of the sign. I looked to Sherman and Lizzy.

"We'd better find a place to hide" they nodded in agreement in terms of what I told them and we set off to find shelter from Grunion and the Peacekeepers.

**A/N: There you have it, Sherman is really Hayden and Lizzy's son, Mr. Peabody is being held captive by Ms. Grunion somewhere, and there was an epic fight sequence. How awesome was that? Anyways, lots more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Safe Haven

** A/N: Lizzy and Hayden have finally met their son, Sherman! Yay! And we have met the main villain of the story, Ms. Grunion. Also, Mr. Peabody will come later in the story, but he won't be the same old Peabody you think he'll be. Anyways, enjoy!**

** (Hayden P.O.V.)**

I walked up the stairs of the apartment complex ahead of Lizzy who was giving Sherman a ride on her back since he got a little tired to walk and his feet were killing him. When we got to the very top of the building, the seventh floor, we saw a 'For Rent' sign taped to a window.

'For Rent: $200 a month, furnished, entertainment system, internet, cable, and computers included' the sign read aloud. I looked to Lizzy and Sherman and spoke.

"We'll make this our base of operations. In other words, we'll live here" I said. They nodded and I held my hand out. Lizzy handed me one of her hunting knives to pick the lock since my Kukri knives had too big of a blade tip to pick the lock. As soon as the lock was picked, I opened the door, and held it open.

"After you" I said with a smirk. Lizzy set Sherman down and they walked into the apartment together. After peeking my head outside the door and looked at both sides to see if anyone was coming, I shut the door and locked it.

"Somebody turn the lights on, I can't see a dang thing" I said out loud looking at the dimly lit apartment.

"I got it" Lizzy said. I couldn't even see where she was without all the lights on. The lights then came on and we saw that it was a nice living place. There was one lone red velvet felt couch in front of a flat screen TV that hung on the wall below a small mahogany wooden shelf set that had a DVD player and some movies. On the left and right of the couch there were black leather recliners. Right next to the mahogany shelf was a white marble fireplace with some logs in it and a little turn key that meant it ran on a fuse. The kitchen had marble counters and an eating booth like you'd see in a restaurant, the carpet was dark brown and fuzzy.

"This place is nice" Lizzy said.

"It's alright, I guess" I said. I took the 'For Rent' sign off the window and threw it in the fireplace. After that, I turned the key and set a fire off in the fireplace, letting the sign melt and be destroyed.

"Excuse me, Hayden, Lizzy?" Sherman asked. We both had our eyes on him.

"What do we do now?" he asked us twirling his foot on the carpet. I looked at the wall clock that hung over the oven in the kitchen and saw that the time was now about 11:23 PM in the middle of the night.

"Not 'We', Sherman, us. You're going to bed" I said. Wow, I sounded like a real father just now, I don't know why I said that.

"Aw, c'mon! Can't I stay up a little longer?" whined Sherman. I looked to Lizzy and smiled.

"Find him a bedroom and put him to bed" I said to her.

"Alright, let's get you do bed" Lizzy said, picking Sherman up into her arms.

"Aw!" Sherman whined again. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the next room across the hall from the room Lizzy was putting Sherman in. It had one large king-sized bed with sky-blue silk sheets and dark blue silk-comforters. In front of it was a black wooden desk with five computers on it, and underneath the desks were booth chairs like the ones you'd see in a bar, and lots of routers, which gave us the strength for multiple streaming.

"Like it?" Lizzy asked behind me. I turned behind me to see her and stroked her face and kissed her on the nose a bit.

"It's really nice. Let's get some sleep, we deserve it after everything that's happened tonight" I said taking off the cases for both my knives and guns with knives and guns still inside them and put them by the beside counter on the right side of the bed.

"Hey, look. There's some pajamas in here. Guess the previous owner was too lazy to get all their things before leaving" Lizzy said tossing me a long sleeve white shirt with white sweat pants.

"Guess so" I said, taking in the scent of the clothes. They smelled like they came fresh out of the dryer. I just stripped my old clothes off except my black boxer briefs and black tank-top and put the white clothes over them. Lizzy had on the same thing as me only her shirt was skin-tight except for the sweat pants and there were three buttons that went down the collar.

"C'mon, let's hit the sack" I said. I got underneath the bed comforters and felt like my back was on soft grass. Lizzy (Due to her Ocelot instincts) gave a purr as she snuggled up to me getting under the blankets with me.

"Goodnight" I said reaching my hand over to the lamp on my bedside counter and the lights shut off. After that, Lizzy and I were sleeping peacefully, on a real bed and not in cryogenic sleeping chambers.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Two hours have passed and it was now 1:02 AM. Hayden and Lizzy were in the same sleeping position they were in earlier, they didn't move any of their tired muscles as they slept. The door opened up slightly and through the door came Sherman.

"Hayden? Lizzy?" Sherman asked quietly, tapping on Lizzy's thigh that was underneath the silk blanket.

"Hayden? Lizzy?" Sherman asked again, raising his voice a little bit. Hayden was the first to wake up and see Sherman without his glasses on and wearing the same kind of pajamas Hayden and Lizzy wore, only they were light blue like their bed sheets and comforters.

"Whu-? What's going on?" Lizzy asked groggily waking up as she felt Hayden moving. She then turned her head to see Sherman by their bed.

"Sherman, what's wrong sweetie?" Lizzy asked. She was sounding like a parent too like Hayden was when he said it was time for Sherman to be put to bed.

"I-I had a bad dream" Sherman stuttered at the beginning of his sentence. Hayden and Lizzy then had looks of pity on their faces and they smiled.

"Aw, kid" Hayden said. Scooting over a bit and patted an empty middle spot of the bed. Sherman climbed up to the middle of the bed and got under the blankets with Hayden and Lizzy.

"What was the dream?" Hayden asked putting a hand on the younger child's shoulder.

"Mr. Peabody, he said he didn't want me anymore because I was a hybrid. He then took a gun from Ms. Grunion and shot me in the shoulder. After I fell down he shot me in the head and smiled" Sherman explained.

"Well, that would never happen. If he didn't love you as a son, he wouldn't have taken you in and he would have killed you already. I promise you we'll find him" Lizzy promised her son.

"Really?" Sherman asked. She then raised her paw and stroked his cheek, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes, really" Lizzy said. Hayden then ruffled Sherman's hair with a small smile.

"You wanna sleep with us for tonight?" he asked. Sherman nodded and lied down. Hayden and Lizzy then fell back asleep, letting dreams into their heads with the stars in the night sky, along with the moon shining down on their sleeping bodies.

**A/N: There ya have it, now Hayden, Lizzy, and Sherman have shelter from the Peacekeepers and from Grunion, and they acted like a family for a little while. Hope it was a good little break from all the action and the war that's going on outside their door. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
